h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Cleo Sertori (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Cleo Sertori from H2O: Just Add Water. Season 1 Cleo.jpg Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg Friends.jpg Couples.png Emma Consolating Cleo.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:CleoTail.png File:CleoFace.jpg File:4354 88.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg File:Lewis Hearts Cleo.png|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Water Manipulation.png|Cleo using her powers File:Cleo Sertori.jpg File:Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Cleo And Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Staring.png File:Cleo Playing With Lewis.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Cleo A Happy Mermaid.png File:Cleo With Emma's Necklace.png File:Cleo Smiling.png File:S01E20.jpg File:Cleo Under Water.png|Cleo underwater File:Lewis And Cleo On a Beach.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Catching Fishbait.png|Cleo with Lewis swimming File:Cleo And Kim.png File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Cleo's Golden Tail.png|Cleo's tail File:Cleo Bathing.png File:Cleo Talking.jpg File:Cleo At Marine Park.png File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Cleo Angry.png|Cleo using her powers File:Ronnie And Cleo.png|Cleo swimming with a dolphin File:Cleo And Zane Eloping.jpg File:Cleo With Blowdryer.jpg File:Sertoris.png File:Cleo With Her Dad.png File:Cleo With Dolphins.png File:Cleo And Dolphins.jpg File:Ronnie Playing With Phoebe.png File:Cleo & Lewis.png File:Cleo And Lewis Together.png File:Cleo & Lewis.jpg File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Captain Don.png File:Cleo And Mermaid Hunters.png|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Asking For Help.png|Cleo in the pool File:Cleo Hiding In Dolphin Tank.png|Cleo underwater File:Cleo And Kim.jpg File:Cleo Thrown Into A Pool.jpg File:Cleo Smiling.jpg File:Cleo At Beach.jpg File:Cleo Manipulating Water.jpg File:Cleo Capturing Pelican.png File:Cleo And Lewis.jpg File:Happy Couple.jpg File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Cleo making a bubble.png|Cleo levitating a bubble File:Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png File:Laughing.jpg File:Questioning.jpg File:Don's Wedding.png File:Cleo's Secret.png File:Kim1.jpg File:Lewis Talking To Cleo In Moon Pool.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg|Cleo in the water File:Cleo Blow-drys Her Tail.jpg|Cleo's tail File:04.jpg File:03.jpg File:Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192769-1024-768.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg|Cleo and Lewis kissing File:Bndg n.jpg File:Pelican.png File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1467354-202-115.jpg File:Lewis Getting Strangled.jpg File:Untitled 2.jpg File:Cleo.jpeg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:Lewis and Cleo.jpg File:Cleo Surprised.jpg File:Cleo Gets Bucket.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg File:Mermaid Cleo.png File:Cleo season 3.png File:Mirror Cleo.JPG File:Cleo Mermaid.jpg File:Passers-by.jpg File:Cleo Beach Picnic.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg File:Cleo Reading On The Beach.jpg File:Hard Goodbye.png File:Cleo and Kim on Bed.jpg File:Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:I193269104 93496 36.jpg|Cleo speed-swimming File:Cleo At School.png File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg File:Cleo Book Bath.jpg File:Charlotte Teaches Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Cleo Finds a Pelican.jpg File:Cleo in Bathtub.jpg File:Cleo Relaxing In Moon Pool.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:S02E16.png|Cleo underwater File:Cleo On Rocks 1.png File:Cleo On Rocks 2.png File:Cleo On The Rocks.png File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Cariba-Phoebe-Angus-h2o-just-add-water-6859534-784-678.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Cleo With A Dolphin.jpg|Cleo swimming with a dolphin File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Pirate cleo.jpg File:S02E23.jpg File:Cleo studying.jpg File:Cleo at mako.jpg|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo at the marine park.jpg File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Cleo 2.jpg File:Cleo On Bed 2.png File:Cleo on Bed.jpg File:Cleo In The Pool.jpg File:Cleo In Pool.jpg File:Cleo On Floor.png|Cleo's tail File:The Tail.png|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Sleeping.png File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png|Cleo swimming with Lewis File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Cleo Annoyed.png File:Cleo And Charlotte Kitchen War.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg|Cleo and Charlotte underwater File:Cleo Sad.png File:Cleo Relaxed.png File:Big Catch.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Cleo 3.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Cleo Swimming.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Cleo Singing.jpg File:S02E25.jpg File:CleoRyanTalking.jpg File:Nate Coaching Cleo's Singing.jpg File:Cleo Turning On The Tap.jpg File:Bscap0234.jpg|Cleo using her powers File:Cleo and Emma Getting Wet.jpg File:Cleo and Emma Transformed.jpg File:Hydrokinesis.JPG File:Cleo orange juice.png File:Cleo Using Powers.png|Cleo using her powers File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:S3E15.png File:S3E15 1.png File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-24778268-580-435 large.jpg|Cleo swimming File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1553961.jpg|Cleo using her powers File:Caught by Cleo.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:Bscap038.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:Clewis.jpg File:Rikki's Birthday.jpg File:S01E12.jpg File:Bscap0180.jpg File:Bscap349.jpg|Cleo underwater File:PD5.JPG File:Bbv01o6a.png|Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Cleo02.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Bscap243.jpg File:Bscap141.jpg File:Bscap352.jpg File:Bscap067.jpg File:Bscap226.jpg File:Goodbye Kiss.jpg File:Bscap365.jpg File:438.JPG File:Bscap065.jpg File:Bscap045.jpg File:Bscap323.jpg File:Bscap274.jpg File:287.jpg File:Lewis Helping Cleo.jpg File:Denman's Laboratory.jpg File:357.jpg File:Bscap414.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 02.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 07.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 08.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Sertoris At Sea World.jpg File:S02E25.png File:Lewis Meets Denman.jpg File:S01E12.png File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Sertoris on a Boat.png File:Cleo Running.png File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Foxy Cleo Underwater.jpg|Cleo underwater File:Wedding Sprinkler.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg|Cleo and Bella using their powers File:Mischievous Mermaids.png File:Lewis Helping Cleo Alone.jpg File:Fish And Bird.png File:Cleo Smiling.jpeg File:Cleo And Hector.png File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:Zzz.jpg File:ImagesCAUHZXYD.jpg File:Under Siren's Spell.jpg File:Cleo Wearing Blue.jpg File:Cleo Wearing White.jpg File:Cleo And Emma.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (4).jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:cleo.png|Cleo swimming File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:S02E24.jpg File:Alyssa and Cleo.png File:Alyssa and Cleo (2).png File:Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo using her powers File:A8.jpg|Cleo levitating a water bubble File:ECRUnderwater.jpg|Cleo with Emma and Rikki swimming File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg|Cleo with Rikki and Emma swimming File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg|Cleo, Rikki, and Bella swimming File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:S03E01.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Cleo And Sam Locked Out.png File:Nate And Jason.png File:Short And Tight.png File:Metamorphosis.jpg|Cleo becoming a mermaid along with Emma and Rikki File:Cleo in Water.jpg File:The Sertori Family.jpg File:Cleo Enchanted.jpg File:Swimming .jpg File:Kim Worried About Cleo.jpg File:Pressure Cooker.jpg H2o-just-add-water LiEj0c.png Cleo at Beach.jpg File:Girls at beach.jpg File:Cleo and Moon Crystal.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Using Powers.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Bath time.png File:Giving Away Their Power.jpg File:Mermaids_At_School.png File:Girls at Beach 2.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Group Hug.jpg File:H2O Girls.jpg File:Cleo Powers.png File:S01E17.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg File:Change is Over Rated.png File:Looking At The Moon.jpg File:Mermaids vs The Rain.png File:Control.png File:Cleo In The Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01 Metamorphosis.jpg File:S02E13.jpg File:Ryan and Cleo Looking a Rock.jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2O Mermaids.png File:ECRWaving.png File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:ECRRunning.jpg File:S01E03.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:Mermaids Trapped.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg File:Mermaids Playing_Sick.png File:Bella and cleo.jpg File:Rikki, Emma And Cleo.jpg File:Running Into Water.png File:H2O Mermaids Underwater.png File:Friends.png File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:Cooling Down.jpg File:Emma Looking Into Mirror.png File:Mermaids Surprised.jpg File:Miriam's House.png File:Mermaids Confronting Denman.jpg File:Girls With Nate.jpg File:Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Into Moon Pool.jpg File:S02E15.jpg File:Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png File:Mermaids Cooking.png File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:Spying Bella.jpg File:Cleo Studying.jpg Girls Watch.png File:Mermaids_At_The_Dock.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:235040.jpg File:Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png File:2f29def91e 23766770 o2.jpg File:S02E10.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E11.png File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2O_24.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E07.jpg Cleo With Potion on Face.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S03E02.jpg File:The_Girls_In_The_Moonpool_And_Unconscious_Will.jpg File:Will_Explaining_What_He_Saw.jpg File:A6.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Charlotte Boasting.jpg File:Seasontwo026.jpg File:Group Metamorphosis.png File:Girls_at_Marine_Park.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:Swimming_For_The_Boys.png File:Battle_Plan.jpg File:Emma_And_Cleo_(4).jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Louise_and_her_Girls.png File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron_and_his_Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:0group09.png File:S01E19.jpg File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:Emma_Waving.png File:Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png File:Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg File:H2o22.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Over_Will.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:Girls_at-mako_with_the_crystal.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:Normal_005.jpg File:1280x1024-Swimming.jpg File:Bella_rikki_cleo_swiming.jpg File:Graduation.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:Mermaids_Splashing.png File:Mermaid_Train.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Best_Friends.jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Looking_at_Mermaids.jpg File:That's_Skirt.jpg Girls at the Cafe.jpg Cleo and Emma and the Cafe.jpg Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg Cleo Reading.jpg Bella Singing at the Cafe.jpg Girls Call.jpg Cleo and Louise at the Marine Park.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png File:Cleo_And_Kim_(2).jpg Girls Sleeping (2).jpg Cleo Smiles.jpg Hugging at the Cafe.jpg Girls Sleeping.jpg Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg Gasps.jpg Rikki Talking.jpg Emma_And_Rikki_(7).jpg Girls Hanging at the Cafe.jpg Girls Shopping.jpg Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Miriam Return.jpg Running Into Water.png Cleo In The Pool.jpg Emma's bedromm (mirror) season 1.jpg Cleo's bathroom 21.png Cleo's bathroom 13.png Cleo's bathroom 9.png Cleo's bathroom 8.png Cleo's bathroom 4.png Emma, Cleo and Rikki.png Lewis and Cleo at the Juice Bar.jpg Three Frozen Colas.jpg Cleo Calling Lewis.jpg Turtle Eggs are Cute.jpg Byron and Cleo at School.jpg Cleo and Lewis are Looking at the Web.jpg I'd love a cheese sandwich, on rye bread, with sardines.jpg Emma Pouring It on the Ground.jpg Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Girls Shopping and Walking.jpg Emma Panics.jpg Emma Talking with Rikki and Cleo.jpg Watch (2).jpg Byron says, you're fired.jpg Cleo Touch.jpg Girls at School (5).jpg Season 2 Cleo Mermaid.jpg CleoFace.jpg EmmaCleoRikki.png H2O 24.jpg 0group05c.png Season 2.jpg Lewis anc the girls season 2.jpg Cleo,rikki,lewis and emma season 2.jpg Cleo photoshoot season 2.jpg Cleo,emma and rikki season 2.jpg Cleo,rikki and emma season 2.jpg Best Friends.jpg Girls.png Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 3.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 4.jpg H2OS22.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 2.jpg Cleo at the beach season 2.jpg Cleo.jpeg Untitled 2.jpg Pjp7vfah.jpg Phoebe,cariba and claire photoshoot season 2.jpg Emma,cleo and rikki season 2 photoshoot.jpg Rikki,emma and cleo season 2.jpg Poster season 2.jpg Season 2 cleo photo.jpg Season 2 cleo photos .jpg 290cpw3g.jpg Season 2 photoshoot.jpg Photoshoot season 2.jpg Emma, cleo and rikki poster season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma at cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg 5ikc065p.jpg Girls.png Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg Cleo and Lewis at the Juice Bar.jpg Cleo's bedroom (season 2).png Cleo's closet(season 2).png Cleo's closet (season 2) 2.png Cleo's closet (season 2) 3.png Sertori's kitchen (season 2).png Sertori's kitchen (season 2) 2.png Sertori's kitchen (season 2) 3.png Rikki, Emma and Cleo.jpg Looking At The Moon.jpg Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg 25426774.jpg S02E01.jpg Cleo Angry.png Lewis Flying.jpg Sertori's reception (season 2).png Sertori's living room (season 2) 3.png Sertori's dinning room (season 2).png Cleo Using Powers.png Control.png Charlotte's First Day at School.png 287.jpg Bscap038.jpg Bscap365.jpg Cleo breaks her relationship with Lewis.jpg 438.JPG S02E02.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Emma in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Cleo orange juice.png S02E06.jpg Lewis and Cleo are Folding Towels.jpg Hey, what are you doing.jpeg Cleo and Nate.jpg Cleo And Emma.jpg ImagesCAUHZXYD.jpg Cleo And Hector.png Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe (2).jpg Cleo Smiling.jpeg Cleo and her Dad.jpg ChewisCleo.png Cleo and Emma and the Cafe.jpg Rj on h2o.jpg 0group09.png Mermaids At School.png S02E05.jpg Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg Cleo On Floor.png Cleo With Potion on Face.jpg S02E16.png Bscap065.jpg Bscap323.jpg Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg S02E13.jpg Riding For a Fall 07.jpg Riding For a Fall 08.jpg Riding For a Fall 12.jpg Riding For a Fall 02.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png S02E09.jpg Caught by Cleo.jpg Cleo And Charlotte Kitchen War.jpg Pressure Cooker.jpg Emma, rikki, cleo (photo in the Sertori's kitchen).jpg Mermaids Cooking.png Cleo Smiling.png S02E20.jpg S02E14.jpg S02E21.jpg Underwater.jpg Girls at the Cafe.jpg Laughing.jpg Questioning.jpg Cleo And Charlotte.png Charlotte Teaches Cleo.jpg Cleo Studying.jpg Cleo Sleeping.png Cleo Book Bath.jpg S02E10.jpg Mermaids Spying.jpg Cleo In Pool.jpg Girls Watch.png 00021876 H2O2 A3.jpg rgb.jpg Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg Kim1.jpg PD5.JPG Hanging in Moon Pool.png Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png Cleo Playing With Lewis.png Cleo And Lewis Catching Fishbait.png Girls With Nate.jpg Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Behind 14.jpg S02E15.jpg S02E11.jpg A6.jpg S02E04.jpg S02E07.jpg S02E08.jpg 4522378591a5864953282l.jpg S02E12.jpg S02E21.jpg Zane,emma,rikki,cleo and lewis season 2.jpg S02E11.png Kim Worried About Cleo.jpg The Sertori Family.jpg Cleo in Water.jpg Don, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Rikki at the Camp.jpg Bscap349.jpg Clewis.jpg Lewis Lending his Blouse.jpg H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg Seasontwo026.jpg Mischievous Mermaids.png Bath time.png 235040.jpg S02E22.jpg Charlotte Boasting.jpg Bscap274.jpg S02E23.jpg S02E24.jpg Cleo and Emma Getting Wet.jpg Cleo and Emma Transformed.jpg Bscap0180.jpg Water Manipulation.png Cleo Sad.png S02E25.jpg S02E25.png Lewis And Cleo On a Beach.jpg Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg 2qxc42h.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg S02E26.jpg Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg Cleo, emma and rikki season2.jpg S1 BFF's.png Emma Waving.png Swimming For The Boys.png ECRRunning.jpg ECRWaving.png Couples.png S01E03.jpg Season 3 Will, Cleo and Lewis are Talking.jpg Lewis and Cleo at the Cafe.jpg Girls Are Doing Homework.jpg Cleo and Bella at the Cafe.jpg Lewis Meets Bella.jpg Will Explaining What He Saw.jpg Beach party.jpg Cleo and Bella at the Marine Park.jpeg Girls at School (4).jpg Girls at School (3).jpg Cleo and Rikki Worried.jpg Necklaces.png Cleo, bella, rikki and will in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Nate in league with Cleo.jpg Cleo studing (season 3).jpg Cleo studing (season 3) 2.jpg Cleo calling.png Mermaids in Moon Pool (2).jpg Girls and her Will at the Beach.jpg Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg Girls at the Marine Park (3).jpg Girls at the Cafe (3).jpg Cleo and Laurie at the Marine Park.jpg Cleo And Lewis Together.png Cleo & Lewis.png Cleo With Her Dad.png Rikki Taped.jpg Leaping From The Boat.jpg Girls and her Lewis at Rikki's Birthday.jpg Rikki's Birthday.jpg Rikki's Birthday.png CleoRyanTalking.jpg Nate Coaching Cleo's Singing.jpg Cleo Singing.jpg Cleo And Kim.png Sertoris on a Boat.png Bscap226.jpg Cleo & Lewis.jpg Bscap045.jpg 006powers.jpg Ryan and Cleo Looking a Rock.jpg The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg Mermaid girls 3.jpg 5sntts8g.png J0049eqi.png S03E16.jpg H2o-just-add-water LiEj0c.png Season 3 Opening Credits Mermaids.png S03E14.jpg Swimming .jpg Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg S03E10.jpg S03E12.jpg S03E24.jpg S03E25.jpg S03E20.jpg S03E19.jpg Mermaids OK.jpg Bscap007.jpg Normal bscap026.jpg Normal bscap493.jpg Normal bscap170.jpg Normal bscap169.jpg Bscap011.jpg Mermaid Train.jpg Kozos season03 mq 008.jpg Rikki-laughs-h2o-just-add-water-9530475-608-400.jpg The-girls-at-cleo-s-h2o-just-add-water-10072169-608-400.jpg Bscap0468.jpg S03E08.jpg Bella, Cleo and Laurie.jpg Cleo At Marine Park.png Cleo and ronnie.jpg Cleo 2.jpg S03E11.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1577300.jpg Captain Don.png Bndg_n.jpg Pirate_cleo.jpg Cleo at the marine park.jpg Don's Wedding.png Wedding Sprinkler.jpg Group Metamorphosis.png S03E13.jpg Cleo And Lewis.jpg Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png Hard Goodbye.png Goodbye Kiss.jpg Cleo With Emma's Necklace.png Cleo making a bubble.png Cleo and Moon Crystal.jpg S03E14.png Bella, Cleo and Rikki.jpg S03E17.jpg S03E15.jpg Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg Bellaupset.jpg Lewis Getting Strangled.jpg Fun on the Bed.png Cleo Surprised.jpg Mirror Cleo.JPG Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg Passers-by.jpg Cleo Reading On The Beach.jpg Cleo Beach Picnic.jpg Cleo at Beach.jpg S03E09.jpg Normal 011.jpg S03E18.jpg Cleo and Kim on Bed.jpg Cleo And Lewis Laughing.jpg Zzz.jpg Cleo Turning On The Tap.jpg Cleo Talking.jpg Cleo Bathing.png Cleo Relaxed.png S3E15.png Cleo's Golden Tail.png Cleo With Blowdryer.jpg S3E15 1.png Cleo And Sam Locked Out.png Normal 005.jpg Blue Light.jpg S03E21.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1553961.jpg Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg H2o22.jpg S03E04.jpg Bella Singing at the Cafe.jpg Sertoris.png Normal 088.jpg Normal 005.jpg Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg Girls Call.jpg Cleo At School.png Cleo studying.jpg Normal 0066.jpg Normal 027.jpg Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg Normal 003.jpg Cleo And Rikki.jpg S03E22.jpg Mermaids In Moon Pool.png Projection.jpg Battle Plan.jpg Beach party.jpg Bscap0234.jpg Normal 017.jpg Normal 018.jpg Bscap005.jpg Normal bscap323.jpg Bscap0062.jpg Mo.jpg S03E26.jpg 079.jpg Graduation.png Graduation Party.jpg Cleo Lewis Together.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Cleo Sertori Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Mermaids